xmen_battle_of_the_atom_mobile_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gyzk/To Rez Or Not To Rez
One of the more confusing aspects of being a member of the strike team is when it is appropriate to restore one's HP, henceforth referred to as rezzing (ressurecting). In fact, a great deal of XvX strategy hinges upon when a player should rez, and the answers to that question are as varied as the situations the team will find itself in. However, here is one basic concept that everyone should keep in mind: winning battles is essentially about BP. Once you knock a team out, you can no longer earn BP through attacks (unless your team is losing, in which case you can continute to attack until the scores become even or your team pulls ahead, at which point attacking becomes impossible.) Thus, the amount of BP you can earn attacking any given team is finite and generally based on how many HP the opposing team's strike members have...UNLESS THEY REZ, which will of course allow you to damage them all over again, earning more BP. If a team constantly rezzes (such as in the Unbreakable Brawl events), then the amount of BP you can earn is only limited by the strength of your deck, your team's combo scores, and time. The reverse is also true, of course. Rezzing will allow the opposing team to damage YOU all over again as well, thus boosting their BP score. This is why its important to know when to rez to the advantage of YOUR team, and not the other way around. Last Man Standing It is common sense to leave one member of the opposing team standing until at least the 5:00 mark, as KOing all members before that time will result in a loss of any attack combos your team has built up once 5 minutes have passed that you have been unable to attack (again, the exception being if your team is losing, in which case you can still attack.) The other team is playing with this in mind as well, so you should make sure to use it to your advantage. Because it is disadvantageous to KO the entire team before the 5 minute mark, the Last Man Standing has the luxury of attacking the opposing team with impunity until that time. Thus, it is advantageous to have your strongest striker be the LMS. Usually, the last standing member of your team will be the one with the highest level, and thus the largest amount of HP. They may or may not also have the strongest deck of cards. Weaker members will almost certainly have already been knocked out. In this case, the rest of the team should remain down, allowing the LMS to freely attack the oppoing team and try to even up the score, unless it has been decided that doing so is a job too large for one player to handle and the team has decided to rez and brawl it out. Then, at a time decided through the in-game chat (and usually with 5 minutes or less left on the clock) the other team members may rez in unison to continue the fight. *Please note: an exception to this would be if the LMS is a no-show to the battle, in which case they are doing no one any good, and the next best available player should rez to take their place. When not to rez: One of the more common mistakes is having the wrong person rez at the wrong time. For example, let's say a player is late to the battle, and by the time they arrive, they have already been KOd. Wanting to assist the team, they rez. Unfortunately, this usually does more harm than good. Because the opposing team doesn't want to KO the entire team, they are limited in how much they can attack. However, once someone rezzes, it's like a fresh slab of meat has arrived at the slaughterhouse - the opposing team is free to finish the job on whoever else was standing, leaving the latecomer as the new LMS, ready to have their HP taken down to near-zero as well. By rezzing an an inappropriate time, the latecomer has essentially given the opposing team a gift of extra BP. This very probably will cost his team the victory, or at best will make victory that much harder. Even worse would be if the new LMS was ill-prepared to carry their team on their shoulders by doing their best to make up the difference in score more or less single-handedly, thus allowing the gap to grow even further. Of course, this situation doesn't just apply to latecomers but to anyone who rezzes at any time other than a pre-arranged team effort to make a concentrated attack. Thus it is safe to say that outside of a brawl situation, anyone wishing to rez should check with teammates first. This is only the lightest touch upon the various strategies behind rezzing, and I of course haven't discussed last-minute group rezzing at all (another time, perhaps). As I said earlier, there are so many different situations demanding different solutions that responding appropriately sometimes boils down to a mixture of guesswork and gut instinct. But luckily, it isn't a decision you should have to make alone! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts